


The Cupric Page

by Marllone, PCrabapple, strangequark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Collaboration, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, Illustration, M/M, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marllone/pseuds/Marllone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCrabapple/pseuds/PCrabapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangequark/pseuds/strangequark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attend the Tale of the Hero Page Tavros and the Knight he served in their struggle with the fearsome Scourge. Translated from the original Alternian text.</p><p>HSO Round Three Team Davros Entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupric Page

**Author's Note:**

> illustrations by the amazing jiani (jianibear.tumblr.com), words by myself and pcrab as well as the rest of the team, incl. brodad.tumblr.com,   
> check out riding-vikings.livejournal.com for the full team roster

_**FIC/ART: The Cupric Page (Dave♥Tavros)**_  
 **Title:** The Cupric Page  
 **Time Period:** Medieval  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Trigger Warnings:** Violence, Death  
 **Summary:** Attend the Tale of the Hero Page Tavros and the Knight he served in their struggle with the fearsome Scourge. Translated from the original Alternian text.

  


  
[Full Text](https://docs.google.com/document/d/109gZDlTwblNl2SrNwDhcVEqqn0_7Ch6jh8bZvOv0Zyg/edit?hl=en_US)   


  


  



End file.
